Forgotten
by NextGenFangirl
Summary: Rose Weasley and Scorpius ran away from home in their seventh year. Eleven years has passed, are they ready to face the consequences?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again!**

**I have probably been writing this for ages now, and decided to re-write the whole thing in like two days. I'm only short of a few chapters so hopefully I'll be able to post them regularly. The story will come to about 10,000 words (As is my plan at this point). **

**Hope you enjoy :)**

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes and so on, english isn't my first language.**

**I OWN NOTHING, J.K Rowling does! **

The man walked briskly among the bypassers. As he walked down the sidewalk ill smelling steam was surrounding him. The massive buildings that covered every inch of the city shadowed the paved path, giving off the sense that it was sometime in the afternoon rather than midday. As he turned the corner of the block he ascended into the underground together with the rest of the late commuters. The ticket machines were all occupied and on the platform ahead a train was approaching. The tip of what appeared to be a wooden stick was sticking out of the man's sleeve and suddenly the people around him parted way for him. He got onto the train mere seconds before the doors closed. As the train went into the tunnel the most peculiar thing happened. The man had walked to the back doors of the carriage and as the train was plunged in darkness he walked through them.

What greeted him on the other side was the stuff of wonder. Massive columns held the ceiling in the great hall. All around the room were huge arched windows which filled the marbled floor with light from all angles. On either side of the hall there were two large staircases which led to a second story. In the very middle of the hall was a massive clock, which levitated seemingly without support. The ceiling was adorned with murals depicting women and men holding sticks and wonderful creatures fighting them. Straight ahead from where the man had appeared was a sigil depicting the American flag and an eagle-like creature, which read: "Magical congress of the United States of America". The man didn't seem to take notice of his surroundings as he was quickly afoot again after his appearance. He walked up the stairs on the far right and then straight ahead until he reached a set of escalators. It seemed as if it went on forever, but the man walked off once he had passed two floors. He fished a badge out of his pocket which he showed the guard at the entrance of the two massive doors. The room on the inside was filled with wooden desks which stood on wooden floors. Men and women were sat in near silence and only the sound of the typewriters could be heard. As the man walked down the aisle he greeted a few of the silently working people. At the end of the path was a door which led to the office of 'Head Auror Chen'. The man politely knocked and entered once the man on the inside replied.

"Nice of you to finally show up Auror Walder-Mason," the man spoke with a grating voice from behind his desk. He pointed strictly at the armchair in front of him as a way of gesture for the man.

"There was a bit of traffic," the man replied shrugging his shoulders before he sat down. The man waited patiently for his boss to continue talking.

"I've called you here for a top secret and highly important mission…" Mr. Chen drifted off as his eyes darted out into the office area as on the lookout for spies.

"What is it this time, infiltration of the mob, Magical bodyguard to the president-," the man was cut off as Mr. Chen began speaking once again.

"You are to take part in a collaboration with the United Kingdom's Ministry of Magic, you are going to teach them some all American values. Knock some sense into those muddy-water drinkers," The man who had previously sat laidback immediately tensed up. His knuckles were clenched, his jaw set and his face had gone as white as a sheet, but to unknowing onlookers he looked exactly the same as he always did.

"bb-but Sir, I have a family here. I can't expect them to move across the Atlantic for my sake," the man spoke in a slightly wobbly voice. "Don't worry boy, I'll only be a couple of months, it's just a measle exchange program. I only agreed cause they wanted to know how to eradicate the no-mags from the experts," the man stood up his back facing the man in the armchair as he peered out of the massive casement window in front of him.

"Well, sir I'm honored but I don't think I can do this," the man pleaded.

"Christopher," Mr. Chen turned to stare at the man,

"Either you do this or you're fired, without a letter of recommendation," he said strictly before returning to his desk chair.

"I think we are done here, please close the door on your way out." Christopher rose from the chair and walked out with a distraught look on his face. His shoulders were hunched over and his head bowed as he stumbled past the desks on his way out.

"Chris, My man, you ready for the Quadpod match on Sunday, against the Obliviators," The man that spoke was the complete opposite of Christopher Walder-Mason. His hair was a beachy blonde which went just past his shoulders, he was unshaven and was currently holding his hand as to gesture a fist bump.

"Eh, sorry, Jake. I need to pick up Lyra," the man pushed himself past Jake in an effort to leave the building. As he exited the building through the main exit the sun shone into his eyes. The sun was setting awfully early in the winter time.

Christopher smiled as a friendly-looking old lady held the door open. The man stumbled into the main entrance of an apartment complex holding the hand of a little girl and a bag of groceries.

"Honey can you press the button," he gestured with his left arm to the elevator in front of them. The little girl was oblivious to the emotions of her father. The normally composed man looked frightened to death as the two neared closer to apartment number twenty-five. Once again he gestured to the girl and she promptly knocked on the door.

"Coming," a calm Somerset accent rang from the inside. About a minute or so after a woman with red frizzy hair and blue eyes opened the door to the apartment. Christopher let go of the girl as she sprinted into the room. He trudged inside the apartment quickly kissing the woman on the cheek as he passed her. The man's appearance changed as he walked further into the flat. His dark brown hair transformed to a near white shade of platinum and the color of his skin turned from an ivory to a pale porcelain. His sea-green eyes were suddenly a cloudy grey.

"How was work Scorp," the woman helped him unpack the groceries.

"Ehm- well I'm going on a mission," She sighed loudly. Not only was his looks changed, but his voice as well, which now resembled the Queen's English.

"Were to, this time," The man avoided all eye contact with the woman and mumbled out an incoherent word. The woman eyed him strictly.

"They are sending me to the UK," she gaped, almost collapsing into the barstool behind her.

"You can't be serious," her eyes were wide in confusion.

"Rose, they are forcing me. They'll fire me if I don't." Rose simply looked at him, utterly silent.

"That should be illegal," her voice was brittle.

"You've always known to be a bit unethical," The man looked at her with a gloomy smile.

"How long," she asked while recollecting herself enough to continue putting the food away.

"They are going to send me a package in the mail with all the information".

Just as the couple finished putting the small girl to bed that night the mail of their front door abruptly opened and closed. On the front mat lay a huge envelope which looked quite heavy. The man hurried over to pick it up and opened it as he took his seat in sofa.

_Auror Walder-Mason_

_You are to be stationed in the UK for the next four months under the supervision of Head Auror Potter. The transferee from the UK will need shelter provided by you, as this is not an expense the MACUSA department of justice can undertake. Attached are clear instructions on your training program which you are to provide to the British Aurors (See appendix 2 on the threat of the No-Mags). Your departure is to take place at the top of the MACUSA headquarters at exactly 12 o'clock on February 14 th where a portkey will be provided._

_Safe Travels_

_Head Auror Chen and the Department of Justice. _

"Scorpius," The woman stared into his eyes, "That's this Saturday".


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again, hope everyone is okay in this crazy time we live in. This chapter is kinda filler-ish, but oh well i've felt bad about not posting it earlier. Ha many assignments due and now with the Corona virus I've had one of the worst weeks in my life. My grandpa died on Monday :( and my dad was put in the hospital on Sunday (with corona). Hopefully times will be better. and with my 2 week quarantine I might be able to do something productive. **

**Stay Safe!**

Chapter 2

The small family stood on the rooftop of the skyscraper. The woman looked down at her watch which read 11:55. "Scorpius," she called out to the man, drawing him back from the scenic view he was admiring.

"It's soon time," he wrapped his arms around her before kissing her softly and muffled a few words of affection. He bent down to the girl who was clinging onto her mother's arm.

"I'll see you in May, honey," he kissed the girl's forehead and held her tightly for a while. Suddenly as the family was sharing their farewells an apparition-like sound drew the goodbye to an end. The man had messy black hair and bright emerald green eyes. Rose looked as if she had seen a ghost.

"Albus Potter," the man extended his arm to Scorpius. "Ch-Christopher Walder-Mason," he spurted out.

"Here, take this," Albus shoved a gold coin into Scorpius' hand before taking a few steps back. The man looked at his wife with widened eyes before he disappeared in a loud pop.

Rose, Lyra and Albus were left standing on the roof of the skyscraper. The woman was looking anywhere but on the man that had just appeared, she simply turned on her heels and hoped he was following her. He didn't talk much, in fact he followed her silently until they reached the Auror's department.

"I am guessing you have some business with the Head Auror, here is the address you will be staying at," she pushed a note with her address into his hand and walked away with her daughter in hand. Tears were trickling down her cheek as she and Lyra made their way home.

Scorpius was met with the sight of four men. A sense of recognition could be seen in his eyes. As the men introduced themselves he seemed paralyzed to the spot.

"…And you are," the red-haired man asked.

"Chris Walder-Mason," he managed to articulate.

"Come on chap, we need to get you to a pub," one of the men took his bags and they were off.

The apartment had five bedrooms even though there were only four guys. Once Scorpius confronted them about it, Frank Longbottom answered:

"That used to be James' room, Louis and Hugo's cousin, but he is marrying my sister." Through further questioning James' was informed the wedding would be the weekend after Scorpius was scheduled to leave. The boys let Scorpius pack out of his bags, however, as soon as he was done they dragged him down to the pub underneath their London apartment called 'The Ugly Duckling'. Hugo bought the first round. The bar was a reasonable size, enough to fit around fifty people. It was decorated in most ways that pubs are, tired old armchairs around dark-wood tables that could use a new coat of stain. The floors were sticky from alcohol which had somehow spilled all over the hardwood floors and the carpet was a forest green colour with golden crowns all over. As the boys got to their fourth round Scorpius excused himself before beelining for the smoking area at the backside of the bar. He quickly pulled out a mirror from his pocket and called for Rose.

"Shit," he muttered out loud before correcting himself.

"Bea," as he spoke ice particles created smoke-like clouds around him in the cold February night. "Hi, honey," the red-head appeared in the framed hand-held mirror.

"Why are you-," he started asking, but was quickly cut off.

"Albus isn't back yet, but he probably will be soon, just enjoying my last moments like me I guess." Scorpius smiled sadly.

"I am so sorry, if we had known I would never-," once again his wife cut him off.

"Of course, you had to! They would have fired you without so much as a recommendation letter. You worked there for ten years, people would think you did something horrible and you probably wouldn't be hired anywhere else." Rose explained trying her best to calm his nerves.

"How are you," she continued.

"Well, it's definitely going to be a challenge, I have to live with your brother, your cousin and Frank Longbottom for four months." Rose's eyebrows rose. "You can't be serious. Al is 29, he should be able to live on his own by now". The backdoor to the pub was opened by Louis Weasley.

"Mate, you ready to leave soon, we've got a quidditch match tomorrow," he was obviously slightly tipsy, because right after he slammed himself into the post of the door before it slammed shut.

"I love you," he looked into her eyes. "I love you too".

"What is this 'Quidditch', in America we play 'Quadpod'?" Scorpius asked as he was handed a broomstick by Frank.

"It's simply, you are gonna be seeker. All you got to do is catch this golden winged ball before Roxy." Frank held the snitch in his hand before he let it slip through his fingers and soar to the air.

"You ready," he called to Scorpius and suddenly the game had started. The lot of them were spending the Sunday afternoon at the Weasley family home, 'The Burrow'. It was a peculiar looking building. It stood a near five stories tall with crooked windows and doors. Many of the stories seemed to be held up by magic, defying the laws of physics. It was run-down, but yet had a rustic and cosy feel to it. On the bottom floor were multiple mismatched sections, as if they had been added to the house at different times.

Scorpius attempted to pretend as if he had never played Quidditch before, however, when he caught eye of the snitch no more than twenty minutes into the game he raced to catch it before Roxanne Weasley had even spotted it.

"Wow, that was some fast learning Chris," James shouted from across the make-shift pitch. He was the acting captain for the team.

"Are you sure you've never played before," Roxy asked him as the teams were resetting for a second round.

"Yeah, maybe I'm just a natural." He smirked at the other team before getting back on his broom and soaring to the sky. He did a few loops and practice rounds of the pitch before James called for the second round to start. The gang played a couple of rounds before they all realized they were too old to play Quidditch for an extended period of time. As they walked back into the Burrow only Remus, Teddy and Victorie's teenaged son was left out on the 'pitch'.

"Hello dearies," the elderly Molly Weasley chirped as they passed through the kitchen. She eyed the lot of them before her eyes fell on Scorpius. "And you are," she asked, slightly suspicious of the strange man in her kitchen.

"Chris Walder-Mason, Ma'am. I'm the transferee from the US. Is there anything I can help you with" He explained. Molly's suspicion vanished as he asked her if she needed help, however, instead of excepting she ushered into the living room where a huge table had been put up. Scorpius didn't think he had ever been asked as many questions than at that dinner table. As soon as he had taken a seat Molly Weasley turned to him and asked:

"How do you like it here so far". Scorpius was silent for a few moments as he had been in the process of filling up his plate.

"I find it lovely, Mrs. Weasley-,"

"Pish-posh call me Molly dear," she interrupted. Scorpius looked around the table and saw that nearly all eyes were on him. It could have to do with the fact that Scorpius and Molly, who were having the conversation were sat at two completely different ends of the table, or the fact that the 'Borrow' hadn't had many new visitors in a while.

"Well, the only thing is that I had to leave my wife and daughter back in New York. Bea, my wife is a healer and couldn't be gone from work for four months and Lyra is only six. Every second that pass I miss them more and more, even more than I could ever imagine," Scorpius took great interest in his food as he finished answering Molly's question. Many of the other guests looked on the verge of crying and Scorpius could have sworn he saw Hermione Weasley shed a tear. Quickly Ginny Potter steered the conversation towards the upcoming wedding, giving Scorpius a break, for now. As the dinner drew on more questions popped up and Scorpius had to do his best not to allude to anything the members of the Weasley family might recognize. Suddenly Lily Potter piped up:

"Where did you meet your wife Chris?" he answered quickly, telling them they met at their equivalent to Hogwarts. This only sparked more questions about Ilvermorny, which Scorpius didn't really have many answers to. He had never visited the school, even though he knew his daughter would be starting her schooling there in a couple of years.

"You know, the same as any wizarding school. Old castle, lots of ghosts. And houses…" he trailed off, hoping they were happy with his answer.


End file.
